Nota de Suicidio
by Maka E.Albarn
Summary: Para Soul ya no queda nada, Maka ya no esta a su lado, la única razón que le incitaba a vivir, el opta por el suicidio ¿Lo lograra? "El aire lo jalo con fuerza, y su mirada carmesí se cruzo por ultima vez con sus ojos jades. ¿Maka?" SXM


_Disclamer: Soul Eater no me pertence, si no que a su respectivo creador, la cancion en la que esta inspirada tampoco es mia, es de Porta .-._

_Eh...¡Hola!_

_Hum, esta historia la escribi, escuchando "Nota de suicidio" de porta :9_

_Si quieren la escuchan, si no quieren, ¿No lo hacen? xd_

_Es la primera historia que escribo y que subo de paso .-._

_Solo aclaro, que no es un songfic, solo esta, ugh, ustedes ya veran ewe_

_Como sea ¡Disfuten!_

* * *

><p>Su mirada rojiza, que alguna vez fue viva, dulce y seductora, ahora solo era vaciá, sin vida, pidiendo a gritos dejar esa vida. Que nadas más que sufrimiento le causaba.<p>

Su cabello estaba opaco, la falta de vida se reflejaba en él. Su piel era pálida, consecuencia de su propio descuido por sigo mismo.

Suspiro.

Tiró el lápiz que tenia en su mano derecha y revolvió sus cabellos blancos inquieto, no se iría así sin más, antes dejaría claro porque lo había echo.

Su nota de suicidio.

Sí, se suicidaría, su alma se lo pedía, su cuerpo ya estaba muerto, y nada lo mantenía atado a aquella vida.

Su familia nunca había tenido sentimiento alguno por él, por eso a la corta edad de 13 años, sus padres le ofrecieron un departamento en Death City, con todo pagado con tal que él se fuera.

Al parecer solo pudo vivir con el peso de la soledad por unos meses.

Cuando creyó que ya la vida no significaba nada en especial, apareció ella.

Junto a su cabello rubio cenizo, sus enormes y hermosos ojos jade, su bella sonrisa, todo eso le pidió a gritos vivir, vivir por ella y junto a ella.

Cuando se volvieron arma y técnico, la felicidad no podía ser mayor, no cabía en su cuerpo. Pero en el momento en que le vio pelear con su padre y que sintió la necesidad de invitarla a su hogar, los nervios casi le matan, pero quien diría que ella accedió.

No paso mucho cuando los sentimientos de cada uno salieron a flote, y al ser correspondido por el otro sucedió lo inevitable.

Una sonrisa melancólica surco su rostro al recordarlo, su primer beso.

Con ella, la felicidad de cada uno, los sonrojos, las sonrisas. Su cuerpo volvió a la vida. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la sangre circulaba por sus venas y se acunaba en sus mejillas.

¿Como mierda lo arruino?

Sintió como su corazón se encogía y apretaba su pecho.

Ah, sí, él había sido el idiota.

¿Porque tuvo que permitirlo?

Si hubiera sido mas cauteloso, lo habría podido evitar.

Recordó la mirada llorosa de Maka, la vil sonrisa de Kim, mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los míos.

Su pobre novia se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manos, mientras sollozaba sin control. Kim soltaba carcajadas.

"¿Ves como no debes meterte conmigo, _Makita_?" Kim si podía ser puta ¡Como le había metido tantos tragos!

Si, Kim lo había emborrachado, y en el momento en que la conciencia abandono su cuerpo, llamó sigilosamente a Maka, y cuando esta llegó, _obligo_ a Soul a besarle, y él, tonto, había caído en el engaño pensando que a la que besaba era Maka.

¡Joder! Como pudo ser tan tonto...

"So...¿Soul?" recordó el suave titubeo de Maka, intentando negar la realidad que estaba enfrente suyo.

"¡Joder Maka! ¿No vez que ningún tío puede quererte? Te lo he dicho miles de veces. Eres la ultima opción de cualquiera." Mientras mas lo recordaba, Kim se volvía mas perra que en un principio. Por mucho que el intento negarlo solo pude caer al suelo, dormido por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido.

A la mañana siguiente, la resaca fue horrible ¡Que importaba! Debía comprobar que Maka seguía en el departamento.

Cuando entro a la habitación de la chica, la sangre que escapaba por sus muñecas y la cantidad de pastillas regadas por el suelo era increíble.

Su respiración era débil.

Llamó lo más rápido posible a una ambulancia, en segundos llegaron. Fue llevaba a urgencias.

Había pasado una semana de ello. Spirit lo hizo jurar, que en cuanto la chica despertara, el no se acercaría nunca más a ella.

Se lo merecía, por su culpa _su_ Maka, estaba al borde de la muerte.

Justamente ayer, Soul recibió una llamada de Kid.

"Esta viva, pero tendrá que estar unos cuantos días en el hospital. Desaparece de su vida, creemos que es lo mejor para ella." Perfecto, tenia la solución perfecta, y si ella preguntaba por él, no habría problema en decirle que nunca existió, que fue una ilusión de las pastillas o algo...

Si querían que desapareciera, lo haría, sin ella no había razón que lo mantuviese atado a esa vida, su cuerpo rogaba por el descanso eterno.

Tomó el lápiz nuevamente, y en rojo escribió con letra grande y clara.

"Adiós Maka"

Suspiro satisfecho, lo decía todo.

Dejo en su mesa la nota, y camino hacia su balcón. Sintió el viento contra su rostro, suave y frió, sonrió melancólicamente.

Esa seria la ultima vez en sentir aquella sensación.

Se sentó en la barandilla, y uno de sus zapatos calló, metros más abajo choco contra el suelo, soltando un sonido hueco.

Comenzó una cuenta regresiva.

_10, 9, 8..._

La sonrisa de Maka surcó su mente, y soltó una lagrima involuntaria.

¿Era por ella, verdad?

Respiro hondo.

_7, 6, 5..._

El dolor en su pecho volvió, tenia miedo a la muerte, porque todavía la amaba, pero si era por ella, no debía temer.

_4, 3, 2..._

Segundos antes vio su cuerpo en el suelo, inerte y sin vida, ensangrentado, del color de sus ojos, pero a nadie le importaba.

_Uno..._

Se dio un suave empujón listo para caer.

-¡SOUL! -su voz, ese timbre de voz solo era de ella, todo en segundos. Los sollozos, su pulso se detuvo, se volteo antes de caer, y por ultima vez, su mirada carmesí se cruzo con sus ojos jade.

¿Maka?

Sintió el aire a su alrededor, jalándolo con fuerza.

* * *

><p><em>¿Final abierto? Creo S:<em>

_Si quieren que haga una segunda parte, me dicen, si, eh, mas de ¿3? quieren saber que sucedio con Soul, dejen reviews c:_

_Si no tuve exito, cuec, sera para otra vez .-._

_Maka E. Albarn :3_


End file.
